


Drabble: The Only Thing To Fear

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-06
Updated: 2003-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: The Only Thing To Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

"You are afraid!" Boromir screamed at me, and I couldn't say it wasn't true. It was.

I had abandoned Gondor in her time of need. I had run away when things got too dangerous for my tastes. Run away from men and back to elves.

"All your life, you have hidden in the shadow, scared of who you are, what you are!"

True, too, my dear Boromir. I am truly fearful of what I am, of my heritage. I am scared of my future. I am scared of what I might be. I am scared of failing you all again.


End file.
